Through A Sue
by Kotoba
Summary: When Issun finds an overly sparkly scroll on the shelves, he feels that he must show it to his friends. However, the glittering ink weaves a story that no one in Nippon has ever seen before. Join Amaterasu and her companions as they fight an enemy that is destroying all that they hold dear- A Mary Sue.
1. A Prelude to Pain

**Hey there, Okami fans and trolls! This is the story where your favorite Okami characters are tortured by a fanfiction written by a Mary Sue. I actually don't see a whole lot of Okami-Sues, but I'm going to create an abomination. Remember, I don't own Okami. Enjoy the show!**

Despite the harsh snow outside, Ponc'tan was enchantingly warm and beautiful as ever. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the tiny town was bustling. But, a certain poncle was confused. Issun definitely knew his house, but he had never seen such a sparkly scroll on his shelves before. Any sparkling thing reminded him of the half-baked prophet, which he luckily hadn't seen in a while. After dragging it off the shelf, succeeding in not getting smashed, he laboriously unrolled the huge, twinkling roll of paper. An overly long title was inscribed in big, bright purple letters: "The Chronicles of Mira Morimoto" and written under it was, "By Kawaiikami". Under that, written in slightly-smaller letters was, "Plus Amaterasu and Issun, of course."

Issun snorted in distaste. _Who is this idiot, and why are _we _in the subtitle? _Never before had he heard of this "Kawaiikami", and he was going to find out who it was. Unrolling the scroll a little bit more, he proceeded to read the prologue.

_Eleventy-one years ago, in that place called Nippon, in a village called Kamiki, there was this wolf and this guy. The wolf, Shiranui, was the Okami, but no one knew that he was special like that. The people of Kamiki thought he was a demon (stupid people)! So, they wanted to get rid of him, but that guy wanted to the most. His name was Nagi. He was really ugly, but he had an awesome sword. It was, like, over 9,000! _

_And then that weird celebration came, and that big ol' dragon shot an arrow out of nowhere, and it stuck at the top of that lady Nami's house. Apparently she had to be sacrificed. I mean, seriously. That Orochi dude has absolutely no taste. Well, she was sacrificed, as predicted, and Nagi was all like, "No! My love! I'm gonna save her!" Hah. That idiot had no chance with a woman like her with such an ugly mug. Compared to her, anway. _

_So, he ran off blubbering about Nami and waving his sword about like an imbecile. But, little did he know that Shiranui was already over at the Moon Cave! While Shiranui was busy being badass and beating the crap out of Orochi, Nagi just leapt down from that suspicious-looking outcropping! The clouds, like, parted, and Nagi held his sword up after babbling about troubling fair maidens. So, the moon came out, and Nagi stole Shiranui's badass-ness by chopping off all of Orochi's heads. And then he was all like, "CELESTIAL CLEAVER!", and he split the leader-head right down the middle! _

_Shiranui had already been hit too much, though, because he was dying. So, Nagi carried Nami and the wolf back to Kamiki, where Shiranui finally kicked the heavenly bucket. Mr. Fruit was like, "Ohmigod, this wolf is, like, a god!" Everyone was really sorry that they mistreated a god(and they should be!), so they made a shrine to him. And everything was happily-ever-after and all that stuff, the end. Or is it?_

Issun stared in disbelief at this paragraph. If this person was a Celestial Envoy, then they were a really crappy one. They had completely mutilated history! It was unforgivable! "I'd better tell Ammy about this," he muttered, and set off for Gen's place. He was going to need his spaceship back.

After arriving at the Celestial Plain, because the author was too lazy to detail the journey there, Issun held on to the fur on Chibi's head as they raced through the golden splendor. "Try not to get slobber all over that scroll, Chibi," shouted Issun over the roar of wind in his ears. Chibi just snorted, unable to bark his indignation with the scroll in his mouth.

They searched for some time before they heard the sound of an all-too-familiar flute. "Shoot," Issun muttered, but Chibi immediately raced toward the music. The mist cleared, and Issun spotted his enemy perched elegantly upon a cherry tree branch. "Oh," Waka chuckled. "There you are, Tiny Sun." Chibi wagged his fluffy tail as Waka jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the fertile ground. The prophet disregarded Issun's fuming that he had ignored him and ruffled the fur behind Chibi's ears. "What do you have in your mouth, little one?"

Chibi dropped the scroll on the ground carelessly, causing it to unroll a bit. The title glinted as Waka read, "The Chronicles of Mira Morimoto. Quoi? Qui est-ce que?" Issun sighed. "I don't know what you're babbling about, ya half-baked prophet, but we need to show this to Ammy." "Mais oui," Waka replied, and floated back up to the branch to look for her. As it turned out, she was already racing in their direction, her tail wagging. "It looks like Amaterasu already knows you're here, my little bouncing friend," he informed Issun.

Said wolf-god ran out of the mist and careened into her son, covering a shocked but happy Chibi with slobbery licks. Issun was promptly knocked off of Chibi's head, and landed on the ground with an inaudible thump. "C'mon, furball, what was that for? You shouldn't go and knock people off of other's backs, y'know!" The aura surrounding him changed from green to red as he got up and bounced up and down angrily. Ammy whined an apology and lowered her head so that Issun could mount her. Issun patted her nose and muttered a thank-you before jumping up between her ears.

He directed her to the scroll and whispered, "Read that first paragraph. It's insane!" Ammy unrolled the scroll a bit more with her nose and proceeded to look over the sparkly words. The light that shone in her black eyes gradually grew darker and darker as she got further into the prologue. Her lips contorted into a snarl, and she raised her tail, ready to power-slash the treasonous scroll to itty-bitty bits and burn them.

"No, not yet, ma cherie,"said Waka, waving his hands. "I say that we read the whole thing before we do anything with it. The idea that another says that they accompanied you on your journey is intriguing." Growling, Ammy stepped back reluctantly and lay down on the ground, heaving a huge sigh. Chibi whimpered and walked over to his mother to comfort her. The group sat awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, Issun broke the thick silence. "So, who's gonna read this?"

"You, of course," spoke the prophet. "It's fitting that the one who found it should be the one who reads it." "I can barely unroll it," gasped Issun. But, in truth, a devious grin was spread across his miniscule face. "In fact, I think you're the only one fit to read it. I'm too small, and both Chibi and Ammy can only bark." After shooting a resentful glare at the poncle, Waka gingerly picked up the scroll. "Fine, since I am not a weakling," he joked, "I'll read this farce." And he would forever regret that decision.


	2. Of Stupidness and Cheating

**What's up, readers? Thanks to Guest and Spirits and Shadows for reviewing! Highly appreciated, you know. I use compliments to pay my muse, and it was starting to quit on me, so thanks! Also, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. My specialty is oneshots, and a chaptered story makes my muse work overtime, which it **_**does not like. **_**It doesn't hesitate to flip me off and ragequit, so it's quite annoying. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for characters that you want to read the fic, go ahead and put it in a review or PM me. I'm not taking Okamiden-exclusive characters **_**just **_**yet, because I want to save the cutest for last. Anyway, I don't own Okami, only my Sue. Enjoy!**

The Celestial Plain was a peaceful place, with beautiful golden grass that stretched out for miles farther than the eye could see. Of course, all that glitters is not gold, and the insipid, sparkly scroll in front of the group proved that down to the letter.

"Alright," sighed Waka. "Let's read this before the sun sets." Amaterasu and her son barked in agreement. Issun just groaned. "Aw, but _you _haven't read the prologue..." "Neither has Chibiterasu, my little bouncing friend," Waka reminded him. "I wouldn't want to poison the Tiny Sun's ears." "Come on, ya half-baked prophet, you don't want to read it because you're a pansy." "Ah, I beg your pardon, little bug. You're the only one here who can be crushed with one misstep." After he heard Issun snort, he picked up the scroll and started to read.

_On the planet Earth, there was a beautiful girl named Mira Morimoto, whom everyone adored. Everywhere she went, her family, friends, even people she didn't know- they all loved her. She was so sexy, that any guy within a fifty-foot radius got a nosebleed and fell over._

"Wait," said Issun, "I've seen plenty of beautiful specimens, but I've never gotten a nosebleed. I'm pretty sure that it's not possible." Waka smiled. "That is most certainly true, but you _have _fallen over. Multiple times, in fact. Against your own free will." "Pretty boy."

_Mira had natural violet hair that was straight, long, and glossy all of the time. _

"Stop with the adjectives already," Issun muttered.

_Her slender, busty figure was visible through any garment._

"These are your favorite adjectives, aren't they, Issun?" Waka chuckled. Issun started to grumble unintelligibly, so a pleased Waka continued to read.

_Her favorite article of clothing to wear was a red scarf that she tied around her neck. It was given to her by her father, who had died of cancer. She had loved him very much, and it was cruel for him to be taken away from her so quickly. In truth, it was quite a slow death. He had such a cheerful attitude, even when he was wasting away into nothing more than an empty husk. His last words to her were, "Take care of your mother, Mira. She needs someone competent and beautiful, like you. I love you." She was only seven years old. _

Waka gritted his teeth before continuing. This was becoming too sappy for him.

_ Now, she was thirteen. Since her mother was traumatized by her father's death, she cooked and cleaned most of the time, aside from doing her homework. Her teachers took joy in piling her with extra homework and projects. They just didn't understand her life! Not even her mother understood her. All she wanted to do was escape. Escape from this world, to another reality where she was appreciated for her good deeds._

"Do any of you see where this is going?" Waka examined the scroll closely. "Yup," said Issun. "Straight to the Dark Realm with you, fruitcake." "You cut me deep, little bug."

_One day, as Mira was sleeping, she entered a mysterious dream. She was standing in the midst of total darkness; there wasn't any ground visible. "Hello?" she said, her fluid voice echoing through the suffocating blackness. A figure materialized in front of her. It was a celestial being! "Oh," he said, putting his hand over his lips, "I never thought that you would be so heavenly." _

"She's pretty stupid if she thinks that a celestial being would fall for a normal girl," said Issun. "Oh, but Issun," Waka chided, "She isn't normal. If she has violet hair and can walk all over celestial being, then I'd say that she's far from normal." "_You're _far from normal." "You're hard to see." "You're a sparkly bastar- _mmph!_" "Thank you, ma cherie."

_ Mira snorted elegantly and said, "Is there a problem with that, Mister?" A hint of indignation roughened her melodious voice. "No, not at all, little one," the being soothed. "My name is Sora, and I've come to start your journey. "A journey to where?" Mira asked, the picture of innocence. Sora smiled, and said, "To a world beyond this one; a village called Kamiki. The God of the Sun needs your help." "Oh, okay," said Mira calmly, ready to start her trip. _

"_Before you leave, I have a present for you," said Sora, as a harsh light glared in front of him. The light materialized into what looked like a large crescent moon, gleaming sliver and enveloped in purple flames. "This is your divine instrument, the Flaming Crescent."_

"Saw that coming," mumbled Issun.

_ Another light appeared, which dimmed to show an intricately carved paintbrush, painted many different colors. "This is your brush, the Call of Nature. It is imbued with all the brush techniques-_

"WHAT?! THAT'S CHEATING!" Everyone scooted away from the seething poncle, who was currently glowing bright red and bouncing at hyper-speed.

_ -that the God of the Sun will encounter, so you may help her on her quest." Mira watched as they swirled around her and disappeared, most likely into her satchel. Sora touched her head lightly with one finger, whispering, "Good luck on your journey, Daughter of the Moon. Save Nippon!" Mira saw herself fade before falling unconscious in the empty darkness._

The sun was setting on the Celestial Plain, making the ground shine a sandy yellow. "….. Is it over?" Issun said hopefully. "No, my little bouncing friend," the prophet sighed, tapping Pillow Talk's sheath. "We have much yet to read." "Bu-but, look, it's almost nighttime! We should get some rest," begged the poncle. Chibi barked and wagged his tail, causing the sun to rise quickly, bouncing up into view. Issun sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."


	3. Of Fighting and Information

**Hey there, everyone; hope you're liking this so far. Thanks to Oceanfang of Shadowclan, Zora Princess, and Someone for reviewing! Now, due to a bit of confusion, the story that Ammy and friends are reading will now be in both bold and italics. **

Everyone stared at the scroll, seeming to mock their silence. "I can't stand much more of this. It would be fair to take turns," said Waka, putting the scroll on the ground and pushing it towards Issun. "But, what about Ammy and Chibi? It would only be fair if all of us read," said poncle grumbled. _"Who says that we cannot read?"_

Waka smiled. "Speaking at last, Amaterasu. How long has it been since I've heard your voice?" _"Keep quiet, Sparkles." _Waka's smile morphed into an annoyed frown. It had been a while since he had heard that particular nickname, too, and that one wasn't one of his favorites. Ammy's lips curled into a wolfish grin as her son looked up at her expectantly. _"It's okay now, son. You can talk to them."_

_ "Finally!"_ The cutest high-pitched voice one had ever heard sounded from his direction. If you listened really, really closely, you could hear the author squeal from the clouds. Chibi was wagging his tail and bouncing up and down. _"Oh, can I read? Can I read? I wanna read! My mom taught me how to read, and she's the best teacher ever! Did you know that-" "Alright, son. That's enough."_ Ammy lightly swatted Chibi's ear with her tail.

Waka patted Chibi's head, the smile coming back. "Of course you may read, Chibiterasu, but after Issun and your mother." Chibi nodded happily and sat back down, shivering like he was trying to contain his energy. Issun mumbled something that sounded similar to "Thanks a lot, prophet," and took his place at the scroll. Everyone sat down around him, though did not want to read off of the scroll themselves.

_** "Ugh... Wh-where am I...?" Mira's sparkling emerald orbs fluttered open as she came to. The first thing she saw was the sky- angry shades of red and purple. The next thing she saw was the statue of a wolf above her, ready to attack. It had a sense of grace about it- but it was not as elegant and beautiful as Mira.**_

_"Impudent girl,"_ huffed Amaterasu, glancing at the scroll in disdain. _"She should show some respect."_ "Amaterasu, she doesn't have any. I'm not sure how she gets any respect, really," said Waka. Issun just sighed, wanting his turn to be over.

_**A spirit stood in front of her, a tall woman with a wreath of purple mist around her shoulders. **_**What a slutty dress**_**, Mira thought, grimacing in distaste.**_ **No one wants to see a spirit's fat ass-**

"How dare she…!" gasped Issun. "Sakuya's a respectable wood sprite! And she is, in fact, the picture of beauty!" _"You only say that because you've slept in her boobs," _mumbled Chibi.

Ammy would have punished him, but she was too busy trying not to laugh out loud. Issun just stared, at a complete loss for words. Waka was trying to hold back his mirth as well, but not succeeding. "Ah, my little bouncing friend, why don't you ask her to come up here? You would have a very comfortable place to sit then!" Though he now had a long, thin cut on his wrist, he kept chuckling to himself.

**-and that dress should not be able to hold up those assets!**_** Mira smiled anyway, to be the polite girl that her father had taught her to be. The spirit took notice of her and said, "Oh, when did you appear? What is your name, child?" Mira humphed. "You don't know already?"**_

Chibi cocked his head in confusion. _"Why does she expect Miss Sakuya to know her name, mommy? She's only been there for a minute or two!" "She believes that she is very important, son," _Ammy stated.  
_**  
The spirit shook her head in a naive sort of way. "No, I don't." "I'm Mira Morimoto." "Oh! Now I know who you are! You're... THE DAUGHTER OF THE MOON!"**_

The friends winced at the unneeded elipsis and capital letters. Issun took the time to wipe Waka's blood off of Denkomaru before grudgingly continuing.

_**"Yes, that's me," Mira stated quietly. "Now, get on with what you were doing before I got here." "Oh, y-yes, of course, m'am," stuttered the spirit, who pulled a gray circular-shaped disc **__("What else are discs shaped like, mommy?")__** out of nowhere. She mumbled something, then threw the disc at the wolf statue. The wolf then started breathing as the stone encasing it faded in a flash of light. "Behold," yelled the spirit over the calamaty, "Amaterasu, mother to us all! And I," she said to Mira, "am your humble servant, Sakuya." She then started to talk to Ammy about the sky and things like that, and Ammy was bored, so Mira walked over and said to her, "What's with spirit-lady's dress?" "I don't have a clue," the wolf barked. Mira could understand animals.**_

"Since when?" said Issun, after he had finished the sentence. "She's not a Poncle, and she definitely hasn't said anything about this power before!" _"And I do not speak through barking. I mentally telegraph those I wish to speak to."_ "Really, Amaterasu? That's all you care about at the moment? Even though the story claims that she is a mortal, this "Mira" is clearly not." _"Maybe she's like us, mommy!"_ Issun and Waka shuddered at the thought.

_**"Well, I think it's slutty." "Woah, same here! We're, like, meant for each other! Let's be buddies!" "Sure." "Save Kamiki village!" Sakuya shouted, disappearing into cherry blossoms. "Alright," said Mira. You go into the Cave of Nagi. I'll work on the villiage." "Right!" barked the wolf, racing into the doorway.**_

Issun paused, going back to the earlier paragraph and reading it over. "She forgot to put me in here!" "I knew you didn't count." Waka snorted as the Poncle reopened his cut. "Shut up, ya half-baked prophet. I'm in the subtitle with Ammy, and this kid forgot to write me into the story!" _"Issun, I am not sure that you want to be in the story,"_ said Amaterasu with a sigh. _"I sound like a moron! This girl needs to get her facts straight!" _

_**Mira looked up at the fruit hanging off of the cherry tree and slashed at it with her brush, and it fell down and split with a blinding light. After the light had faded, she raced up to the platform on the other side of Kamiki village, for she knew that the villagers had been changed into statues. She knew this because of her foresight. When she reached the platform, she took her brush out again and drew a circle in the sky. Mira marveled at the way that the ink seemed to hang in place before it burst into flame and created the sun.**_

_**When she returned to the cherry blossom tree, she saw Ammy come running out. Issun was there, too.**_

"Oh, so now I'm here." _"I am not sure that it's possible to forget about you, Issun."_

_**"Woah, hold up, my wolfish friend! Who in the hey is that, and how in the hey did she fix Kamiki?"**_

Silence filled the air as Issun unstrapped his hat. He stared at it for a few seconds before slamming his forehead into it.

"You-" Bonk!

"_have got-_" Bonk!

"_TO BE KIDDING ME!_" Bonk!

"Don't be so sad, my little bouncing friend. I think that she's spot-on with her portrayal of you." "Say that again, fruitcake! You'll be missing your eyes before you're done!" _"Stop it, you guys! I wanna hear the rest of this chapter!"_ Amaterasu walked over to her son and licked his ear. _"It's alright, son. I'll read it to you while they carry out unfinished business."_ She glanced over at the two men, where Waka was holding the seething Poncle by the cloak with a disdainful expression.

_**"Come on, Issun, she has a brush just like me! Show it to him, Mira!" Mira held up the brush, and proceeded to brush Issun off of Ammy's forehead. "What the hey! Be careful with that! But anyway, if she has a brush, don't you think she could bloom some guardian saplings for us?" "Oh, yeah! He's right, Mira. I don't have the bloom power yet, and it would be nice if you could do that for us so we could leave this place quickly." Mira gladly agreed, as her mission was to help the goddess, and bloomed the guardian saplings of the field and the valley.**_

Amaterasu snorted at this. _"It took me a lot longer than a few seconds to bloom both of those saplings, and I'm the goddess!" _

_**The duo of Ammy and Issun raced out of Kamiki village (Mira had removed the boulder that the idiot Susano had placed at the entrance) to meet their savior, Mira.**_  
_**  
Ohmigosh guys! Kawaiikami here. OMG, I can't wait to go to Ataga forest! Waka is soooooo hot. It's gonna be really fun. See you guyz later!**_

Sighing, Amaterasu walked over to the fighting men. "Put that sewing needle away, bug!" "It ain't no sewing needle, sparlke-ass!" _"Quit it, you two!"_ Waka and Issun stopped at Amaterasu's uncharacteristically sharp voice. "What's up, Ammy? You seem kinda stressed or something." _"I'm fine, Issun. Although, this situation is more serious than we first thought."_ "Please tell, ma cherie."

_"This girl did not come from Nippon."_ "We could tell that already!" _"I don't mean the character in the story, Issun. I'm talking about the author."_ "And what do you mean by that?" _"Well, this author is not from our world, or even from our universe. She comes from a different reality. Her work is known as "fanfiction". While some authors write good fanfiction, others create evil works, like this one. The main character that the author has created, whether intentionally or not, is known as a Mary Sue."_ "Mary- what?" "Even so, ma cherie, how does this affect us?" _"If we don't read through this, find weaknesses, and defeat this danger through logic, it will either start or continue to plague Nippon in the form of a Demon Scroll." _

"Hold up, Ammy! How many of the Demon Scrolls that we fought came from fanfiction?" _"All of them. The Dark Lord, Yami, can become incarnate by a Mary Sue. Although, I am not sure why this one has not..."_ "Maybe it hasn't awakened yet, ma cherie." "But how does that work? From what Ammy said, every time someone writes a bad fanfiction, it appears in Nippon as a Demon Scroll!" _"Issun, Waka might be correct. I believe that if we read the scroll more, the more it will start to awaken." _"But why would you do that, Ammy? Do you want to put Nippon in danger?" _"Issun, my mission is not to keep evil at bay. It is to purge the evil from these lands. And, by reading the scroll, we can accomplish this."_

Issun sighed and sheathed Denkomaru. "But, that means we have to deal with our "other selves", per say, and the sheer stupidity of this._ "Issun, if we can fight off demons, I am sure we can read this silly story. Although,"_ she paused, looking at Waka and grinning wolfishly, _"it seems that the Sue likes you. Maybe you will be spared from humiliation." _Waka's face gained a hopeful, desperate look, one that none of them had ever seen before. "We can only hope."

**What time is it? Requesting time!**

Chibi: "Hi, guys! The power of cuteness compels you to-"  
Mira: REVIEW! I'm awesome, guyz!

Bad Sue! You don't get any review requests! * squirts with water bottle *

Mira: * hisses and hides under author's bed *


	4. Where Stuff Gets Real

** Hey, guys, what's up? * shot * Okay, okay, I know that I took too long. I'm sorry; I even had Spring Break to work on this, but for me, Spring Break means driving somewhere else and staying there the whole time without a computer. So, yeah. Thanks to Anon and The Great Mikey Weston for reviewing! Oh, my, this is getting more attention than I thought. And it's only the fourth chapter, too! This is awesome. But, hey, on with the show. This chapter is kind of a double offender- I'm going to mock religious Sues a bit, but I don't mean any offense, and Waka and Mira are going to do some naughty things- they'll only be alluded to, I promise. Gotta keep the rating, you know. I don't own Okami, only my Sue, enjoy!**

The sun that Chibiterasu had called on earlier that day was starting to sink below the horizon, giving everything a golden sheen.

_ "Mom, mom, I really want to read now! Everyone else has, so it's not fair if I don't!" _Chibiterasu had a such a potently cute pout on his face that Issun perked up almost immediately as Chibi's dark brown eyes widened. Waka, being the most stoic out of all of them, was unaffected by the aura of pure adorableness radiating from the godly pup. "Well, Amaterasu, he's your son. I can't decide whether he may read or not for you."

_"He can read, Waka. Just make sure that he doesn't read anything... crude."_

"You have my word, ma cherie."

_**Mira used the Call of Nature to create lilypads on the surface of the watery tunnel leading to Agata Forest. Ammy scrambled up onto her shoulders to reach the ledge, and she in turn leaped on top of it using her strong legs. As she raced down the slope, leading Amaterasu to the Guardian Sapling, her heart smiled at the thought of meeting the man with the wonderful hat. Once she had bloomed the Guardian Sapling, she searched for the sound of his flute.**_

_** "Hark! The call of the heavens, the Earth, the sea... They summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the god's gift to man, is here! Bonjour!"**_

"So she butchers my lines, but she gets yours just right," Issun growled.

"It's only because I'm much more noticeable, my little bouncing friend." Waka was smirking as he brushed some dust off of his flute.

_**He leaped down from the tree he was standing in, and landed on the water without sinking into it. **_**Just like Jesus, **_**Mira thought.**_

__"Ammy, who in the name of the Brush Gods is Jesus?"

_"Issun, I am aware of everything in _this _world, not the one that the girl comes from."_

"Well, my little bouncing friend, Mira states that Jesus is just like me."

"Jesus must be one crazy guy, then."

_**He was extremely handsome, as well. His face, pale yet perfectly toned to suit the clothes he wore, was kind and charismatic. His eyes, a crystal blue, seemed to cut into all of their souls. He had an elegant grace about him, with the way he looked, the way he talked, the way he moved. And, as he stood before Mira and the Goddess of the Sun, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful human girl. **_**She is so beautiful, **_**he thought. **_**I want to be with her all of my life.**

__Waka's cocky smirk faded. "That goes a bit too far. I don't even know this girl."

_"But, Waka," _said Amaterasu, _"it _isn't _you. It is merely the Sue's interpretation of you."_

_ "Guys, be quiet!," _Chibiterasu whined. _"If you start talking again, you won't get a choice between slightly toasted and extra crispy." _Not wanting to be set on fire, the group fell silent and let Chibi continue on with the story.

_**Waka put his light-sword away. "Seeing as you are with her, Amaterasu, I am sure that you will have nothing to fear. I need not to test your strength." **_

_** Issun scoffed. "Well then, big boy, it seems that you think that we're not worth reckonin' with." **_

_** "I don't, little bug. Not when she's around." He then pointed to Mira, whose gorgeous eyes fluttered. "She truly is the one said to help Amaterasu on her quest." Mira smiled at him, her emerald orbs lighting up with joy. Then she turned to Ammy. "You guys go on and help fix Ataga Forest. I'll stay here." Waka grinned cheekily at the wolf and the bug-**_

"I am _not-_"

_"You're getting it now, Issun," _ growled Chibi. A 'whoosh' was heard, and the now-charred Poncle was effectively shut up. For a moment, at least.

_** - as he shooed them away. "Now," he said, winking at Mira, "let's get to know each other- inside and out." Mira giggled softly as Waka led her back to the cherry blossom tree. While there, Waka marveled at Mira's beauty again. Her lavender hair that flowed down her shoulders like water, her glistening eyes, her slender form, her smooth skin. He noticed that the strap of the sleeveless top that she was wearing had slipped down her shoulder. He nudged it back up with his flute and kissed her shoulder. **_

_** Mira looked up into his cerulean eyes. "It's okay. I'm ready." There, under the lovely Guardian Sapling in the secluded cave, they stripped and-**_

__There was a startled yelp from Chibi as his mother quickly pulled him away from the scandalous content of the scroll. _"Mom, what're you doing?" _

_ "Your turn is over now, son," _Amaterasu mumbled through his fur.Waka's face lost its calm look and formed into worry. Amaterasu glanced at the scroll- and instantly regretted it. As she was sucked into the scene, her horrified look intensified.

_"Ushiwaka!" _ Waka winced at his full name. This was bad. _"Cherry blossom petals... Petting... Licking... Oh, Waka, you dog! Wait... What is "chocolate"?" _Waka, his interest piqued, read off of the scroll. His pale face turned a sickly shade of green, and he slowly curled up, making himself familiar with the fetal position. Issun cackled at the prophet's pitiful state.

"Oh, this is too good! _Nothing _fazes you, and now you're crumpled up like a dead imp!" Issun gasped through his laughter, forgetting the sting of his burns.

"Look at the scroll, bug," Waka whispered. Ignoring the insult in the request, Issun complied and read the section of the story that had shocked Waka into a thousand-yard stare. "Oh... Sorry, fruitcake."

_"Dead imp," _Amaterasu murmured._ "Imp... That's it!" _She raced away without another word, flowers sprouting in her wake.

"Wait, Ammy!" Issun shouted. "Come back! Don't leave me here with the half-baked prophet!"

_"Shut up, Issun, or I'll half-bake you," _snarled Chibi. Sullen over not being able to read more, the Child of the Sun was sulking next to Waka, who was currently recovering from the fanfiction. A few moments later, Amaterasu came back with an imp, the baggy skin around its neck clamped in her jaws. It was slightly struggling, but it seemed to have realized that it was futile.

"Ammy, why'd you bring that ugly thing here?" Issun said, perplexed.

_"Be quiet, Issun," _Amaterasu huffed at him. _"Now, dear,'" _Amaterasu said with false sweetness, _"would you be so kind as to read the scroll for us? I'll show you where we left off."_

"I ain't readin' nothin'," the imp growled in its croaking voice.

_"Reading is better than a sword through your back, now, isn't it?" _Amaterasu nudged the scroll towards the imp, a cold look in her eyes. The imp, scared more of the wolf herself than the threat, complied to read.

_"Now, I'll find where we left off for you," _Amaterasu said, a musing tone in her voice as she tried to look for the cues that the offending scene had ended without looking at the scene itself. _"Oh, for the love of my godly bretheren... How many paragraphs have I skimmed through, now? Ten?" _

"What's going on, ma cherie?" Waka questioned, having recovered from the reading.

_"The scene has gone on for at least fifteen paragraphs now! Ah, wait... I think that we're done." _Amaterasu directed the imp to a paragraph with her nose. _"Start reading here, please." _ Unbeknownst to the others, the imp wore a devious smile.

_**As their warm bodies cooled in the grass-**_

__The imp was cut off as Amaterasu slapped him in the back of the head with her reflector. _"Not that one, you imbecile. Find the right one, or you'll find yourself with more cuts than you bargained for."_

_**The pair, tired but lighthearted from their escapades, walked out of the cave to find Ammy. As they looked around, they realized that the door to Tsuta Ruins was open. "Shall we go, ma fleur?" Mira giggled again, her laugh akin to tinkling bells. "We shall!" Mira and Waka walked hand-in-hand through the ruins, looking around at the overgrown plants and the acidic water. Waka sighed. "They can't get anything done by themselves, can they?" "I guess not," Mira agreed, and with her brush, she purified the dungeon with just a flick. Climbing the statue with her vine powers (Ammy following behind, having discovered them), she chided Ammy for wasting time. "You could've done better than this," "I know," she said, hanging her head. "But, it didn't feel right, doing it without you." "Alright, well, I'm here now," Mira huffed, taking the lid off of the statue's head and jumping in, Waka and Ammy right behind her.**_

_** The air was stifling, filled with evil and malice. It was so thick, that Waka could've sliced through it with his light-sword. Ammy ran ahead of them, right off of a cliff. Sighing and shaking his head, Waka took Mira in his arms and leaped off of the cliff, landing elegantly in the soil. In the middle of the area, they saw a huge, evil-looking bud. "Hey, flowers like this always have treasure in 'em!" Issun said stupidly, bouncing over to the flower. "What the hey is this doggy doin' in here?" Suddenly, the flower started quivering. Mira, not wanting to see anyone die, grabbed the bug quickly before something happened. Issun jumped out of her hand- and straight into her boobs. "Get out, you little pervert," Mira growled, plucking him up and throwing him at Ammy. "Sorry, m'am, I couldn't resist," Issun chuckled.**_

__Issun snorted. "I may have done some stupid things in the past, but I was not _that _blatant."

_"Are you sure, Issun? I heard this from you not to long ago: 'It only looks like I'm starin' at your melons!'" _ Waka chuckled as Issun sat down heavily and crossed his arms with a "humph". The imp sighed and continued to read.

_**The friends looked on as the flower gained eight, spindly legs and a face, that looked like a maiden, only one who brought death. "Hello, wolf," the spider-maiden hissed. "You would make a great meal!" she screeched, leaping at them, her clawed legs outstretched. The group grabbed their weapons, though Issun was thrown to the side because he was useless.**_

__"Oh, really? Well, girly, I've got a-"

Issun cut himself off as black mist started to rise from the paper. Amaterasu looked at it, puzzled. As the mist kept rising, a fizzling sound was heard, that also rose in volume.

"The ink is melting off of the paper, ma cherie!" Waka shouted over the noise. And, indeed it was! The cloud of mist that the ink was generating grew larger and larger, and the group backed away from the sight. The imp let out a startled shriek and started to run away, but Amaterasu grabbed it and twisted its neck, killing it effortlessly. _"Thank you for your time!"_

_"M-mommy, what's happening?" _Chibi whimpered.

_"It's okay, son. I promise that it's okay," _Amaterasu whispered, licking her son on the forehead. As the group watched, the gigantic cloud of ink started to congeal, forming into an unmistakeable shape. The fizzing stopped as the ink dried quickly and shattered.

Standing before them, in all her terrifying glory, was the Spider Queen.

"So, we meet again, wolf."

**Finally, we got some suspense up in here. Now, who's going to request reviews today?**

**Waka: Me, of course. Please review, mes amis!**

**Mira: Hello, sweetheart...**

** Hello there, Sue! I'd like you to meet Mr. Jackhammer and Mrs. Claymore.**

**Mira: 0.0**


	5. Where Battles are Fought

**Hey there, guys! Finally, a longer chapter! Thanks to Someone and Senom299 for reviewing. There is no Okami without butt-kicking action, so I thought that the Spider Queen should make an appearance. Speaking of which, I've left them all in suspension for over a week, so I'd better fix that. I don't own Okami, only my Sue, enjoy the show.**

"So, we meet again, wolf."

A barrier of menacing kanji symbols surrounded the party. The four friends drew their weapons slowly, eyeing the gigantic spider maiden in case she attacked them suddenly. Amaterasu, however, did not seemed fazed in the slightest. After she had chosen her weapon, a large scarlet glaive with seven prongs, she sat down and yawned.

_"I'm glad to see you, Spider Queen."_ The godly wolf grinned slightly at the demon, wagging her tail.

"Oh, please, don't honor me with such titles. I will be dishonoring your dead body, anyways," the Spider Queen snarled, letting loose a demonic hiss for extra measure.

_"That's fair enough," _Amaterasu countered. However, her calm attitude evaporated as she spotted Chibiterasu racing for one of the Spider Queen's hairy appendages.

_"No, Son! Wait!" _

_ "Don't worry, Mom! I'll be fine," _he shouted, his rosary appearing out of nowhere. He grabbed it in his mouth and flicked it, wrapping it around the large monster's leg and tugging at it. When his move to pull the Spider Queen over failed, he ran towards her and tried to sink his teeth into the leg that his rosary was still wrapped around. _"It's t-too hard..."_

The Spider Queen stood completely still, cackling at the pup's futile attempts to damage her. "Do you really think that's going to amount to anything, you little pipsqueak?"

_"It'll do something!" _Chibi growled, still holding onto her ankle.

The Spider Queen let out a disappointed sigh and shook her leg, throwing Chibi off. "I expected your son to be more of a challenge."

She then grabbed him and slammed her clawed hand into the ground.

A pained yelp echoed through the Celestial Plain. "Chibi!" Issun gasped, as Amaterasu let out an enraged howl and slammed into the Spider Queen's leg, loosening her grip on the little god. She then grabbed Chibi's scruff in her mouth, yanking him out from under the hand of the spider maiden.

"You're very arrogant, trying to snuff out the Sun," said Waka, as he brandished Pillow Talk. "Such arrogance has gotten you killed before."

"Ah, the hare-brained prophet. Don't think I didn't notice you during my first battle with the wolf. You won't get anywhere unnoticed, wearing that garish hat."

"You're pushing your limits, spider lady," Waka muttered under his breath. "Have an earful of Pillow Talk, beast!"

Meanwhile, Amaterasu sat down beside her unconcious son, licking his face. _"Come on, wake up... Wake up..." _she begged, a whine escaping her.She pressed her nose to his flank, and was releaved to feel it rise and fall. Issun bounced up and down worriedly atop Amaterasu's head, glowing a frantic yellow. "It'll be okay, Ammy. Chibi can pull through, I know it. He's survived a lot," he whispered into her ear, trying to reassure himself as much as his friend.

Suddenly, Chibi coughed, hacking up spittle and blood clots. _"Let me at 'er... I'll squash that stupid bug..."_

Amaterasu sighed with relief and nuzzled her son's face. _"Oh, thank my godly bretheren, he's alright! Issun, please sit with him," _she said before depositing a Holy Bone at Chibi's paws and leaping back into the battle.

"But, Ammy," Issun complained.

_ "I know the feeling," _Chibi said weakly.

"Oh- uhh, sorry, Chibi," Issun apologized.

_"Nah, it's okay," _Chibi said. _"I was just saying that I know what it's like to be small."_

"Now, what do ya mean by that?"

_"I mean that we're too weak."_

"C'mon, Chibi. Perk up. It's not like you to feel so down in the dumps."

Chibi gnawed on his Holy Bone thoughtfully, his eyes losing their frail look as his wounds healed. _"But, don't you feel like you're too useless to fight? I couldn't even _dent _that stupid spider, not to mention you. Your sword is the size of a needle."_

Issun tried to hide the wince at Chibi's rude remark. He was only upset, and Issun hated seeing his friend so depressed. Sighing and looking around, he saw the fanfiction at the edge of the demon barrier. _That'll cheer the little fella up._

"We don't have to fight, Chibi. There are plenty of ways we can help! For example," Issun said, bouncing over to the fanfiction, "we can give this story a good editing. It really needs it."

_"Issun, how is that going to help them fight?" _Chibi asked, glancing forlornly at his mother and the prophet, who were succeeding in only distracting the giant spider.

"It may not help them fight, Chibi," Issun began, "but I'm sure it'll put a smile on their faces when they see how well we've fixed it."

Chibi looked at the battle going on a couple yards away from him, then nodded resolutely before turning around and following Issun to the the story which had started it all. _"Alright, but they'd better really smile, okay?"_

Issun looked up from where he was preparing his ink and brush. "Chibi, if they don't smile, then I'm no Celestial Envoy."

_"I'll hold you to that."_

"Ma cherie, what's going on? This was an easy fight for you!"

_"Oh, so _now _you admit that I kicked her ass."_

"A- Amaterasu! Why the profanity?"

_"Waka, if some giant arachnid invaded your privacy, almost killed your only child, and won't just lay down and _die _already, wouldn't you be frustrated?"_

When Waka's eyes looked upward as he pretended to think about the situation she had posed for him, Amaterasu snorted with brief amusement and leaped at the Spider Queen again, slashing at her with the Seven Strike. There were no Konohana Blossoms available in this area on the Celestial Plain, so she was converting all of her pent-up anger and frustration into literally ripping her way through the Spider Queen's waxy abdomen. However, all of her attempts to attack seemed to be deflected by an inner power that the Spider Queen posessed.

"So, wolf, are you having fun? I'm just _dying _to know," mocked the Spider Queen, as her abdomen resisted another blow from Amaterasu's glaive.

_"Oh, aren't you," _snarled Amaterasu, flowers exploding outward from her paws as she landed gracefully on the ground. _"Hey, Sparkles! Stop standing pretty and actively help for a change!"_

Waka rolled his eyes at the hated nickname. "If I'm not allowed to stand pretty, then I might as well fight dirty," he called over the roar of the Spider Queen, jumping into the air and raising Pillow Talk high above his head. "I can't believe had to resort to such unchivalrous tactics, but this has gone on long enough."

The sword sunk into the middle of the Spider Queen's forehead...

... and disappeared before Waka's very eyes.

"It looks like your sad attempt to kill me was overwrited, prophet." The Spider Queen stared down Waka with her multiple eyes as he looked in disbelief at his empty hands.

Waka drew his second sword and sank into a defensive posture. "Tell me, spider. What do you mean by 'overwrite'?"

"Oh, come on, prophet. There's no fun in spoiling the surprise." Grinning, the Spider Queen swiped at Amaterasu and Waka with one her her legs. Her clawed hand hit nothing but air as Amaterasu and Waka dodged the blow.

_"Tell us, Spider Queen. Why are you here?"_

"Fine, I'll tell you. You'll be carrying this little secret to your grave, anyway," the Spider Queen crooned, and chuckled darkly before continuing.

"I'm here because of that little underling that you captured, wolf. By reading that scroll, it called upon me and sent me here. You let a Sue escape, wolf, and you will pay for your carelessness with your life."

_"We can't hurt her," _Amaterasu gasped. _"If she comes from the fanfiction, then she's not from this reality."_

"What about all of those imps you killed, ma cherie? They spawned from fanfiction as well, correct?" Waka raised his voice as the Spider Queen roared and took another swipe at him.

_"Well, I shouldn't say that they're all from a different reality," _Amaterasu shouted as she dodged another attack from the Spider Queen."_Even if a fanfiction is terrible enough to spawn a demon scroll, some of the better ones hold connection to this reality. That small connection alone allows one to make physical contact with them. The fanfiction that we were reading, however, is so bad that all connections to this reality are lost, and physical contact is impossible."_

"Do you have any idea how to finish her off, Amaterasu?"

_"I'm afraid not."_

"Aw, shoot! I'm out of ink."

_"I can lend you some!"_

"Wait, let's look over this first."

_**Since Issun wasn't so useless after all, he came back and drew his trusty sword, the amazing Denkomaru! "Don't worry, you guys, I can take this hag all by myself."**_

_** "But, Issun," Mira whined, "I wanted a go!"**_

_** "Don't be silly, kid," said Issun. "You're too young and stupid to fight off a giant spider."**_

_** "A fat idiot would make a very tasty meal!" Shouted the Spider Queen, who ate Mira whole. No one was complaining. After all, she was kind of a-**_

___"Issun, I don't think Mom would laugh at that."_

"I told you, Chibi, I'm out of ink!"

_"Ahem,"_ Chibi said in an imperious tone, waving his tail in Issun's face.

"Hey, watch it!" Issun bounced out of the way of Chibi's tail. "Fine, I'll fix it later."

_"Fix it _now_," _Chibi growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll fix it! Now, give me some ink!"

Chibi moved the tip of his tail over the little cup that Issun was using and filled it with ink. _"There. Now, keep writing."_

"Don't get so demanding, squirt. Remember, I'm older than you."

_"I'll be older than you'll ever get," _Chibi huffed.

"Just be quiet so I can write in peace."

_**After all, she was kind of a tool. The two friends and the half-baked prophet reveled in the girl's shrill screams as the Spider Queen bit into her with her long, red fangs. Her cries for help slowly grew weaker as parts of her body disappeared into the maw of the large arachnid. Amaterasu howled with victory as the last of the hated burden they had been weighted with had been eaten. However, the respect she had gained for the Spider Queen had to be forgotten. It was time for the spider to meet its end.**_

_** Waka carelessly leaped at the Spider Queen, dual-wielding his two swords. The Spider Queen grabbed him in her mouth and then threw him across the cave, wincing at the awful taste of the prophet's flesh.**_

__Chibi looked up from Issun's writings to watch the battle. His eyes widened as he saw Waka and the Spider Queen surrounded in a black, watery aura. _W-what is that? Wait... It looks like ink! _ _"Issun! Stop writing for a second and look!"_

Issun stopped and looked towards the fight. Waka, surrounded with a weird-looking aura, leaped into the air. Whatever Issun wrote, he knew that the prophet would never be so rash as to attack without a considerable opening. The Spider Queen, also surrounded in the aura, lunged at him and grabbed him in her mouth, then threw him to the edge of the demon barrier on the opposite side. Waka grunted in pain as he hit the barrier with a sickening thud and then landed face-first on the ground.

_"N-no! No..." _Chibi watched in horror as his mother howled in despair and ran towards the broken, bleeding body of Waka.

"What happened..." Issun whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "That could not have just happened... Unless..."

_"Everything that you wrote down played out on the battlefield, Issun," _Chibi stated. _"So, what _you _need to do is keep writing."_

"What are _you _going to do?"

_"I'm going to fight. I don't care what Mom says anymore. Our friend was hurt, and that stupid spider will _pay _for what she's done! And, if you don't fix things,_" Chibi began, bringing his face closer to Issun's and growling, _"you'll pay for it too." _Chibi wheeled around and ran towards the Spider Queen, barking with rage.

Issun stared in awe at the bravery of the godly pup. _He's so brave that it's almost stupid, _he thought, but he pushed it away. He needed to fix this story, and his friends needed some help _now. _Pen in hand, Issun wrote faster than ever before. _Alright, fruitcake... Don't die on me now._

_"Ushiwaka!" _Amaterasu had never shed a tear once in her life, but seeing her friend so close to death was causing her eyes to water. _"Waka, speak to me! " _

Waka was curled up in a puddle of his own blood, with puncture wounds all over his torso. His pink garment was stained crimson, which greatly contrasted to his paling face. Amaterasu barely noticed as Chibi racing up to them in her grief. _"Mom, it's okay! Issun's going to fix this!" _

Amaterasu glanced at him in surprise. _"I told you to stay with Issun!"_

_"Well, where did that get you," _Chibi said sadly, his brown eyes examining Waka's state. _"Just, don't worry. Issun's got this. Everything will be fine."_

_ "What do you mean, 'Issun's got this'? Waka is over here, wasting his life away, and Issun's over there, writing, wasting all of his goddamned time!" _Amaterasu winced at her own voice, but she was too angry to apologize.

_ "Mom, shut _up!_" _Amaterasu stared at Chibi in shock. Her son had never yelled at her, even when he was as angry as he was now. _"Issun isn't wasting _any _time! He's saving Waka's life! Just you wait, you'll see! He'll be fine, any second now!" _

The two gods looked over as they heard Waka stir. The black aura was radiating out from him again, and as he sat up, the wounds that he had gained slowly faded. Coughing, Waka slowly got to his feet. He smiled at Amaterasu and winked, and his flute appeared in his hands. "Ah, that was a close one. But, it looks like our little bouncing friend has saved the day again."

Amaterasu jumped on top of him, covering his face with slobbery kisses. Chibi joined in, barking with happiness. "Hey, off! Down! Sit! We need to finish off the Spider Queen, remember?"

As if on cue, the Spider Queen screeched in pain as her abdomen opened up, exposing her weak spot. _"Thanks, Issun!" _Chibi said, looking back at the Poncle and wagging his tail.

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" _Amaterasu shouted, speeding towards the Spider Queen with her sword raised. Waka and Chibi prepared their weapons and ran after her, determined grins on their faces.

With every hit that the three friends landed on the Spider Queen, she shrieked with pain and helpless rage. Once all of the eyes in her torso had been destroyed, she let out a gutteral roar as if to plead for help, and faded. The two wolves and the prophet, although drenched in the steaming brown fluid that spewed from the giant arachnid, were smiling. Amaterasu padded over to Issun, who was panting, exhausted from writing so quickly.

_"You saved us all, Issun," _she said wearily, with a large, wolfish grin on her face. _"I'm more greatful than you'll ever know."_

Issun smiled back and managed to jump up onto her forehead, nestling into the wolf's soft fur. "If you really want to thank me, then you'll give us a break from reading that awful story."

_"Wait, Issun! Can't we read what you wrote?" _pleaded Chibi.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Issun said absentmindedly.

Waka picked it up and read where he had first edited. "So... 'the two friends _and _the prophet'? I see how it is."

"Hey, I saved your life, fruitcake. That's as good as it'll ever get."

_"Aww. So you _do _like each other," _Amaterasu teased.

"Where did you get that, Amaterasu?"

"Yeah, Ammy! I only saved his life so I didn't have to see you cry over his body!"

_"Issun and Waka, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"_

"Ch-Chibi! That's _not _what we need!"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, Tiny Sun," said Waka, giving a warning glare to Issun to stop any explainations. "He just doesn't take embarrassment well."

Amaterasu quickly drew the moon in the sky. _"Alright, everyone, time for bed," _she cooed with fake cheer. _"That means you, too, son. No more questions for today."_

_ "Aww... Well, I guess I'm tired... But I want to read again tomorrow!"_

_ "Of course you can. You need a full turn."_

After the grroup had cleaned their disgusting clothes and fur, they settled down and prepared to face the horror of a Mary Sue again. After what had happened today, they felt prepared for anything.


End file.
